saltypediafandomcom-20200215-history
Slightly Pissed Off Ryu
Slightly Pissed Off Ryu - or SPO Ryu in short - is a joke variant of Ryu conceived by Rikard - as a brief departure from his heavily edited SNK characters - in 2007. This character depicts Ryu as a drunken hobo who has gone through a rather unsuccessful life. Biography (Taken from his readme) Years after the SF2 Tournament, Ryu had achieved the title of 'Ultimate Master of the Fist' by beating Gouki in a fair match. As his master's brother disappeared into the shadows, Ryu felt a weird sensation. Sure, he was now the 'Ultimate Master of the Fist' and he was very happy about that, but a doubt crossed his mind. He had fought for all of his life in order to achieve that title. He knew ONLY how to fight. Nothing more, nothing less. So, how was he going to spend the rest of his life? He started a dojo at first, but after a few months he had to shut it down due the lack of disciples, which were attracted by the easier to learn Saikyo-ryuu. Ryu could not stand the fact that his Ansatsuken was looked over for Dan's style, and fell in depression. Having nothing else to do, he went to Tokyo, met Sakura once more, and settled down with her. Ryu, having no school degrees at all, joined at first some wrestling league, but left after he realized that it was all fake, then found a job at a McDonalds restaurant. McDonalds was like fighting to him: he devoted his whole life to serve the red and yellow clown, which earned to him a promotion of manager. Yet, his paycheck, along with Sakura's, was not enough to make a decent living. He fell further into depression and started drinking, while his wife secretly dated other men because of her husband's lack of sexual education (everytime she initiated foreplay, he took it as a threat, and Shoryuken'ed her out of bed. After she tried to tell him about the flower and bees, he ran away crying, so she decided not to tell him anymore...but that's another completely unrelated story). Their relationship was falling apart, but he forced himself to believe that it was just a phase of their life, and that everything would be fixed someday. But then, he received the final insult. Late at night, after his shift was over, he came back to his house holding an Happy Meal for Sakura, but she was nowhere to be found. When he went in their room, he suddendly listened to the girl doing something naughty with another man, another man whose voice haunted his nightmares. 'WHAT THE FUCK' he thought as he opened the door, realizing that Sakura was doing 'something' with Gouki. He ran out of the house crying as a baby without even listening to explanations and started living in a dump, asking for the Gods to give him another chance. Then, he found it: his old gi, the same gi that was thrown in the litter years before, was lying on the ground in front of him. He took it as a sign from the Gods, wore his gi, and started fighting again. After amonth of training 24/7, he was already back in good shape, but his control over his power, after years of enduring McDonald's meals and heavy drinking, was severely damaged. In order to regain his strength, he decided to hit the street again, fighting his way and, who knows, maybe finding Gouki and getting his REVEEEEEEEENGE on him. But something was different that time: he was not Evil, not Dark, not LV2, not LV3, not SSJ, not Orochi, not Serious, not Malicious, not Drunk, not Niggah, not Violent, not God, not Shin, not Imperfect Shoto, not Accurate, not Spriteswapped, not The Crap Renamed Version You Download From Other Sites, not anything. He was just SLIGHTLY PISSED OFF at the world. Gameplay This Ryu has a moveset of comical variants of Ryu's original moves as if he's depicted as he lost a grasp on his powers, in addition of few other moves. In spite of the silliness, he remains a formidable fighter in his own right, with his moves dealing plenty of damage. Movelist YOU FAIL AT Hadouken - :: Ryu does a double palm strike with a small energy coming out (or none in case of the light version). The "weaker" versions actually do more damage but have less range. :: The EX version has him shoot out a burst of energy. YOU FAIL AT Shakunetsu Hadouken - :: Ryu shoots out a burst of flame from his hands. Much like with the regular "hadouken", stronger variants trade off damage for range. :: The EX version has him shoot out a flame projectile. YOU FAIL AT Shoryuuken - , :: Ryu dashes forward with the strength of the button used determining the distance traveled, and pressing again has him attempt a Shoryuken, with the version having him fall on his bum. :: Pressing after the dash has him slip in a low attack. :: The EX version has him do a Shoryuuken and succeed in a landing attempt. YOU FAIL AT TatsumakiSenpuuKyaku - :: Ryu does a spinning kick that goes backwards, with the strength determining the distance traveled and a number of hits, with the version spinning in place. :: The EX version has him spin forward. THE ELITE BUTT THROW - :: Ryu lunges forward and attempts to do a variant of his kick throw on his opponent. It is not cancelable from basic moves. :: The EX version grants him invincibility frames for the entirety of the move. Lunch Rush Attack - :: Ryu goes to his corner of the screen and throws McDonalds Meal at his opponent, with a button determining the trajectory. :: The EX version has him throw M. Bison's corpse instead. Super Moves These super moves are randomized with three possible outcomes. The super moves themselves have three levels which determine the damage and the chance of the "negative" outcomes. YOU FAIL AT Shinkuu Hadoken - :: Ryu attempts a Shinkuu Hadoken and either: ::* Ends up shooting a burst of energy. ::* Ends up shooting a projectile that after a bit of travel turns back like a boomerang and hits Ryu. ::* Ends up shooting a projectile that if blocked deals quite a chip damage but otherwise heals the opponent. YOU FAIL AT Shinkuu TatsumakiSenpuuKyaku - :: Ryu does a spinning kick and either: ::* Ends up fatiguing. ::* Ends up flying around on the screen and falling to the ground. ::* Ends up spinning so fast that he's flung into opponent's direction into a wall causing an explosion. Level 3 Super Moves YOU FAIL AT Shin Shoryuken - :: Ryu attempts a Shin Shoryuken only to have it explode as he does his final punch. If whiffed, he falls on his bum. ULTRA PISSED OFF mode - :: Ryu temporarily gets power that grants him an ability to freely use supers, a slight attack boost and has every single special move performed become an EX version. It also changes up his taunt. It lasts until the power bar is depleted. Trivia * In this character's enclosed readme Rikard made it clear that he'd rather be known for his other characters. Category:Edit characters Category:Joke Characters